<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loves Con by Randomphonecase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205589">Loves Con</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomphonecase/pseuds/Randomphonecase'>Randomphonecase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Mick Rory, Criminal Barry Allen, Eddie's alive, M/M, Rich Leonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomphonecase/pseuds/Randomphonecase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is a con-artist after the riches of one Leonard Snart. They fall in love and they live happily ever after. Sort of. Even after the lovely five years of a wonderful marriage Barry has to return to the life of crime, reveling himself to his husband. Will there love prevail?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the shitty summery I have never done this before. I was hoping to update when ever I can. Let's hope I can make it. The story is also really short because I wrote it on a small paper in school and I have more just can't come up with it now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked gorgeous. I had to stop myself from going up and talking to him. I was there for Mick, not myself. Good thing it seemed to be my lucky night. He was walking by and managed to bump into a waiter.<br/>Planed.<br/>He fell right into me. It was a miracle that I had this beautiful man in my arms. He was blushing scarlet. I knew I had to say something cool, this was my only chance at impressing him.<br/>“Well scarlet you certainly know how to make a cool entrance.” I said with a smirk on my face. He blushed more and apologised so much, I wouldn’t be surprised if he said it a million times. I thought, (and still do) it was adorable. He insisted on making it up to me. We decided dinner would do just fine. That night I knew that Barry Allen would be mine. And he was. The only problem is, is that he is no longer mine. I will always be his. No matter what,I will always be his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heart is such a weird thing. It scares me how easily mine falls for a single person. First it was Iris then a few others. I had a quick crush on Oliver for a minute before I realised it was just friendship and now he’s like a big brother to me. I should have never agreed to the job, but then again I never expected to fall for Leonard Snart. <br/>    He was just so handsome and funny, and smart. I couldn’t help it. It was supposed to be easy. A year, two tops. But two turned into three and we got married. After that it became five. It was amazing. I wasn’t in it for the money anymore. I wasn’t in it for the money when it hit six mouths. I wanted him, and I got him. This was just too grand of a job. I had to give the money to them, and then I had to leave. I still love him, I’ll never stop.<br/>    He had everything of mine. My heart, my hand, my soul, and most importantly my love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like this. I'm quite proud of this chapter. I do hope I will eventually write longer chapters, but until then these short ones will have to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was told I would be conning the cold hearted Leonard Snart, I was confused. Why would we want to steal from him? He was just a publisher. Sure he owned the company, but what made him so special. He was a decent guy in my opinion. <br/>           I thought the challenge would be to steal his heart not to make sure he didn't steal mine in turn. I called him cold hearted because no one could get him to fall for them. So I took the job thinking this will be a fun challenge. Plus if it didn't work then I wouldn't have to steal from a guy who did nothing wrong. The plan was simple. <br/>            I go to the party he was holding to celebrate the newest book by Mick Rory and seduce him. Easy. It was, he told me about a month later that he was already looking at me way before I even ran into him. I really wish that falling bit was planned. I'm lucky it was him and that he found my babbling, "cute". Others would disagree. With the amount of times I'm told to shut up I was surprised when he told me it was cute. I was happy. That wasn't the first time I was happy with him though.The first time I was happy with him was our first dinner. He was such a gentleman. He made me the happiest I've ever been in those five years. <br/>             I only ever wonder, why when I left with the cash he didn't call the cops? He didn't even divorce me. Why? Could he still like me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months was as much as I could take without Barry in my life. I miss him, but I can’t go looking. He hates me. He’s still funneling money out of the bank account. That part is probably on me. I didn’t divorce him. Meaning I haven’t told anyone he’s stealing from me. Not even Mick or Lisa. <br/>    If I told Lisa she would do everything to make me get over him. As much as that’s a good thing. I don’t want him to be completely out of my life yet. Maybe I should tell Lisa. Maybe it’s time I try to get over him. I have evidence to prove that he’s stealing. I can’t, I can’t turn him in or divorce him. He might need the money. <br/>    I don’t care if he has my money. I already gave him everything that mattered. I gave him things nobody thought I had. Some have said that I’m cold hearted and that I can’t love anyone. It’s not true though. I gave him everything, my love, my heart, my soul, and my hand. I gave him all of those things. Willingly. The problem is I got nothing in return. I don’t have his heart, his love, his soul, or his hand. Nothing. All he gave me was grief. <br/>    I could care less about the money. Knowing that he hates me is worse than having my money taken away. I didn’t (don’t)  care that he had access to all of my valuables. He was the only valuable that mattered. I still love him, I can’t stop loving him. He was all I needed, all I need. Without him nothing matters. I just wish that there was some way of knowing if he hated me or if he miraculously still loves me. Did he ever love me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry I can't write longer things. This was originally supposed to be a thing I only wrote at school and I just thought it would make a good fic. Sorry. This is just one thing that I hold dear to my heart and I need it to be perfect. And at this point I don't know where I'm going with it. I hope to come up with something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a longer chapter that I'm kinda proud of.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit! <br/>He’s here. Barry’s here. He’s at the party. Of course he is, he’s a con artist. He’s probably conning people as we speak. But he can’t be conning them like he did me, they all know we’re married. Dammit this is a charity event he can’t really be conning people now can he? I know Barry, he's not heartless. I think. Maybe I married a cruel and heartless man. He’s talking moving from person to person. He doesn’t have a drink in his hand and he’s only having around 10 second conversations. He’s moving fast like he's lost something. Maybe he just has to be quick and someone is waiting for him outside. The way he’s moving reminds me of our first day of living together.<br/>    He had just moved in but I wasn’t expecting him to lose things that quickly. We had been dating for a year and though I knew Barry was forgetful and clumsy and adorable while doing it, I wasn’t expecting this.<br/>    “Len! Are you sure you haven’t seen it?!” He’s been in the closet for an hour now looking for his what I like to call, “Box Of Bullshit”.<br/>    “No Barry. I already told you I haven’t seen it. Also don’t yell I’m right here.” I say from the bed. While he’s been doing that I’ve been working. <br/>Barry comes out of the closet and huffs. “Please help me look one more time. It’s really special to me.”<br/>     “I’ll help you but only if you tell me what’s so special about all that bullshit.”<br/>    “Fine I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell a soul. If you tell anyone what’s in this box I will kill you and everyone you love.” He says in a playfully serious tone.<br/>    “I’m sure you will. But I do have to warn you, you are on that list and I’m pretty sure Mick and Lisa would kill you before you even got the chance to kill them.”<br/>    “Fair. Anyway, in that “Box Of Bullshit” is a bunch of pictures from when I was young and friends of mine. It even has some of my mom's jewelry. It’s one of the only things that I really care about. Material wise. In fact it has my favorite picture of my mom in it. If we find it I’ll show it to you.” With his promise to show me the picture in mind I search for the box all over the house.<br/>    An hour later I find the box in the living room next to the couch under a side table. Barry rubs the back of his neck when he sees where it was hiding. <br/>    “I remember putting it there now. I put it there for safekeeping and so no one would touch it.Opps.” He says with a faint blush on his cheeks. I smile and hand him the old box and we sit on the couch.<br/>    “Now I remember you saying you would show me a picture?” I say with my signature smirk.  He smiles and opens the box showing me a polaroid picture on top of everything. It’s the one of his mother. She’s beautiful and young and full of life and happiness. She’s standing on a beach smiling into the sunset. “She’s beautiful.”<br/>    “Yeah. My dad took that picture right before he proposed to her. He told me that he would have gotten a picture after that if my mom hadn’t accidently knocked the camera into the water.” He said with a sad yet somehow happy smile on his face. I handed the picture to him and ran up to our room to get a picture from my nightstand.<br/>    “This is the only picture I have of my mom. This is the day my parents brought me home from the hospital.” I say with a sad smile. <br/>    “She’s beautiful.”<br/>    “I’m gonna buy a camera. We are going to have so many pictures and they can all go in your dumb little box.”<br/>    “No, let's get a new box one for me and you.” That night we put the pictures of our moms over the fireplace. <br/>    I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I catch Barry walking right up to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So they meet again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to make this work longer, but I don't know where I'm going with it so Chapter six is the last chapter. Sorry if it seems like it was rushed. I hope you enjoy,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is dumb. I shouldn't be here, I don’t know what he’s said about me. I don’t know if he told everyone we were getting a divorce or if they told them that I left him. But I have to be here. I can’t take it anymore. I have to talk to him. Everyone has been pissed with me, because apparently I’ve been a whiny bitch. I mean it pissed Cisco off so much that he found out Len would be here for me. I’ve been here for an hour and I can’t find him. At least I know that he hasn’t told anyone about anything. They have been asking me where I was because the press hasn’t caught us together in awhile. Everyone tries to help me find him but everytime they direct me somewhere he’s no longer there.<br/>
I miss him. I need to apologize. He should have never known. It doesn’t matter. He caught me, and I left my moms photo at the house.<br/>
“Barry? What are you doing? Come back to bed.” He had just woken up, his voice gruff and full of sleep.<br/>
“I’m sorry Len. I can’t. I have to go. I wish I didn’t.” I didn’t even mean to tell him. It all just tumbled out. Tears start to fill my eyes. “I love you so much Len.”<br/>
“I love you too Barry, but it’s late. Come to bed you can explain what all of that ment in the morning.” Worry and confusion start to take over his voice. I know he’s awake now, he’s just trying to stall.<br/>
“Len, I already did. I have to go now. I can’t stay with you anymore.” The tears now start to roll down my cheeks. I kissed him one last time. As passionately as I possibly can. “I love you Len. I always will.” I run. I can hear him calling me but I’m already driving off.<br/>
I knew I couldn’t leave him without an explanation so I wrote him a letter.<br/>
Len. I know you must be confused, but I can explain. I’m a con artist. I was assigned to steal your money. I had to make you fall in love with me to get access to your bank account. I know it’s horrible. I’m going to be taking everything. You mean so much to me. I wish that was a lie. Part of the ruse, but it’s not. I get it if you never want to see me again, if you want me in prison. So, I’ll tell you where I will be. Right where we had our first date. I’ll be there until 8 am. This letter was supposed to be about how I can’t take it anymore, how I hate you. I couldn’t bring myself to write it. I’m sorry.<br/>
-Barry<br/>
I told him everything. I was so busy thinking about that night I almost missed Mrs, Branes telling me that she just finished talking to him. There he is standing there. He looks gorgeous. I start walking up to him. He notices and starts walking away, but I’m not going to let him get away. I have to talk to him. I need him to know that I love him. That I regret what I did. I need to know why he didn’t divorce me; why he didn’t call the cops. I finally catch up to him and I grab his arm.<br/>
“We need to talk.”<br/>
“Outside.” I follow him outside. He doesn’t say anything just gets into the car and I get in with him. “Home.” He tells the driver in his “cold” voice.<br/>
“Len-” I try to talk to him but he cuts me off.<br/>
“Home.” The ride home is quiet, there’s so much tension that you could cut it with a knife. When we get home I follow him into the living room. He goes right to pictures of our Moms. “Here. I’m sure that’s all you wanted.”<br/>
“No. I wanted to talk to you. Please just listen to me.” I plead.<br/>
“Why should I?” His voice is hard. He’s not even looking at me.<br/>
“Because I have questions and I’m sure you do too. We talk, we answer the others' questions.I don’t care if you hate me, I just need answers. I’ve already decided anyway, after this conversation I’m turning myself in.”<br/>
“DON’T!” He looks at me with wide eyes filled with tears. “Don’t you dare turn yourself in. I can barely live with the fact that you’re out there without me, and I don’t know where you are. I am not going to sit in my home knowing that my husband is in prison.” His voice is shaky and the tears are now flowing freely from both of our cheeks.<br/>
“Len. I hurt you and you don’t want me in prison? Why?”<br/>
“Because, Barry. I love you and I want you to be free and happy, I already feel bad that I haven’t divorced you yet, I know that you don’t want to be married to me.”<br/>
“Len, no. I love you too. I was confused about that too. I don’t want to be away from you.” I cried. My voice is quiet, as if I can’t express how much I missed him.<br/>
“Then why are you? Why did you leave?” He asked.<br/>
“I had to. This job was only supposed to be a year or two, but then I actually fell in love with you. I had to get the dive with the access to your bank account to Oliver. Why didn’t you freeze the account?” I ask. Our tears started to subside.<br/>
“I didn’t freeze the account because I thought you needed it. I thought you actually hated me and the letter was just a way to tease me. Who’s Oliver you mentioned him before, but never gave specifics.” He moves to the couch and I follow him. I sit on the couch across from him.<br/>
“He’s a friend and technically my boss. No we are not a mob. Len, I would never lie to you about how much I love you. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Dumb question, he pretty much already answered, but I just want confirmation.<br/>
“I didn’t tell anyone because that would be part of turning you in. We've been over this. Is Oliver a bad man? What do you do with the money?” Cheater. He’s lucky I have no more questions.<br/>
“No, Oliver is a good man, everyone who works for him are good people. The money gets distributed among us, homeless people and poor families. We like to jokingly call him Robin Hood.” The last part I say with a smile on my face. Len smiles too. Well smirks but it still counts in my opinion.<br/>
“Last few. Do you still work for them? Do you 100% truly love me? And would you come home if I asked you too?” He lists them off with his fingers.<br/>
“Yes, of course I love you with all my heart, and yes.” I say slowly. Leonard stands and walks around the coffee table. He sits on my lap.<br/>
“Then Barry Snart-Allen, welcome home.” He kisses me.” As long as you don’t trick anyone else into falling in love with you, I don’t care that you work for him. I do want to meet them though.” He smirks.<br/>
“That can be arranged. I would love for you to meet my friends and family. You're going to hate Oliver.” I kiss him before he can ask me why.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>